brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Snake (Animal)
Indiana Jones Knights' Kingdom Ninjago Orient Expedition Pirates (4 Plus) Racers Star Wars Town Extreme Team Western World Racers Pharaoh's Quest |Design ID = Part 30115, Part 98136 |Species = Reptile |Variations = Black, Green, Red |Years = 1997 - 2012 |Appearances = }} The Snake is a LEGO animal, that would appear to be based mostly upon a real rattlesnake due to its rattle. Unlike most other LEGO animals the snake does not fit on any sort of stud, however it can be placed in a Minifigure's hand. The snake appears in a wide range of LEGO sets. The original snake figure was introduced in 1997 for the Adventurers theme, a new, updated version was released in 2012 for the Ninjago theme, another updated one that looked like a cobra was released in 2015, and the most recent python was released in 2018. Appearances Classic version ;Black * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets * 4733 The Dueling Club * 4735 Slytherin * 5317 Wild West Accessories * 5381 Adventurer's Accessories (1998) * 5846 Desert Island (1998) * 5976 River Expedition * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins (1999) * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins * 6584 Extreme Team Challenge * 6709 Tribal Chief * 6718 Rain Dance Ridge * 6746 Chief's Tepee * 6748 Boulder Cliff Canyon * 6763 Rapid River Village * 6766 Rapid River Village * K6762 Western Collection ;Green * 4766 Graveyard Duel * 6299 Pirates Advent Calendar (2009) * 7199 The Temple of Doom (2009 * 7594 Woody's Roundup! (2010) * 7621 The Lost Tomb (2008, 5x) * 7623 Temple Escape * 7776 The Shipwreck * 7325 Cursed Cobra Statue * 7327 Scorpion Pyramid * 8805 Minifigures Series 5 ;Red * 1271 Jungle Surprise * 2996 Adventurers Tomb * 3722 Treasure Tomb * 4588 Off-Road Race Track * 4766 Graveyard Duel * 5381 Adventurer's Accessories * 5901 River Raft * 5902 River Raft * 5905 Hidden Treasure * 5919 Treasure Tomb * 5936 Spider's Secret * 5976 River Expedition * 5978 Sphynx Secret Surprise * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins * 5987 Dino Research Compound * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge * 6253 Shipwreck Hideout (2009, 2x) * 7074 Skull Island * 7199 The Temple of Doom (2009) * 7327 Scorpion Pyramid * 7410 Jungle River * 7411 Tygurah's Roar * 7569 Desert Attack * 7570 The Ostrich Race (2010) * 7572 Quest Against Time * 7621 The Lost Tomb * 7625 River Chase * 7770 Deep Sea Treasure Hunter * 7979 Castle Advent Calendar * 8397 Pirate Survival * 8896 Snake Canyon * 10176 King's Castle * 20017 Dagger Trap * 40038 Worm and Earth as a worm (2012) * 852293 LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set (2008) * 852942 Prince of Persia Magnet Set lime * 60161 Jungle Exploration Site * 60157 Jungle Starter Set light bluish grey * 70912 Arkham Asylum * 75204 Sandspeeder Updated version ;Bright Yellowish-Green *9440 Venomari Shrine *9456 Snake Battle *9562 Lasha ;White *9443 Rattle Copter ;Earth Blue *9444 Cole's Tread Assault *9579 Starter Set ;Medium Blue *9573 Slithraa *9569 Spitta ;Silver *9571 Fangdam ;Warm Gold *9591 Stridspaket *9567 Fang-Suei *9552 Lloyd Garmadon ;Bright Red *9469 Gandalf Arrives *9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball Second updated one * col13-4 Snake Charmer third updated one olive green * colhp-9 Lord Voldemort sand green * 71043 Hogwarts Castle Gallery Slang_groen.jpg|The green snake. Slang_zwart.jpg|The black snake. Slang_rood.jpg|The red snake. Snake.JPG|The red snake as it appears in Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. new snake blue.jpg new snake white.jpg new snake green.jpg|The new updated Ninjago snake. 30115.JPG|different coloring of snake niuhiul.JPG|different coloring of original snake Basilik.png|new updated snake Category:Animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 1997